


Kasi Andito Ka

by gbsbycb



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbsbycb/pseuds/gbsbycb
Summary: Jeonghan is Joshua's puppy love back in elem. Then he move away for years only to met Jeonghan when they both enter college. Pero di na siya kilala ni Jeonghan. Or ..
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 11





	Kasi Andito Ka

Jeonghan is Joshua's puppy love back in elem. Then he move away for years only to met Jeonghan when they both enter college. Pero di na siya kilala ni Jeonghan. Or .. 

\----- 

"Shuji, aalis kayo?" Tanong ng batang si Jeonghan kay Joshua. 

"Hannie, yep pero sabi ni Mommy mamasyal lang kami then babalik kami agad." Sagot ni Joshua. 

Napatango na lang si Jeonghan kahit na nagtataka pa rin siya dahil napakaraming dala nila Joshua. 

"Promise mo balik kayo agad ha? Birthday ko bukas, Shuji kaya dapat andun ka kasi pinaluto ko yung favorite mo." Sabi ni Jeonghan. 

Both Jeonghan and Joshua's parents were there at naririnig ang dalawang bata. Hindi maiwasan ng mga ito ang malungkot dahil di ata mangyayari ang gusto gawin ni Jeonghan. 

"Joshua! We'll leave na. Say goodbye to Jeonghan and Tita." 

For some reason, may something kay Jeonghan na nalungkot ng nagpaalam sa kanya ang kababata. 

Pero nginitian niya lang ito at nagpaalam rin. 

"Bye Shuji. Ingat kayo. Asahan kita bukas." 

"Promise, Hannie. Baka ako pa una gumising sayo bukas. Bye." 

Joshua and his family left. 

And the now 10 year old Jeonghan waits. 

Even when all of his friends arrived at his birthday party, Jeonghan waits. 

Even when the clock strikes 12 oclock past his birthday, Jeonghan waits.  
Even when his parents told him to go to his bedroom, Jeonghan waits. 

Even after his 11th and 12th birthday passed, Jeonghan waits. 

But no Joshua came to greet him. No Joshua came para gisingin siya on his birthday. 

Jeonghan waited, until one day tumigil na siya maghintay. 

He met other people, other people who came to his life and never umalis ng walang pasabi. Slowly he move on and forgot everything. Every memory of Joshua is just a silly childhood memory of him now. 

\--- 

"Mommy, i think we should go home now? Today is Hannie's birthday baka di ko na maabutan yung party niya." Joshua tap his Mother's arm to grab her attention. They have stayed at a hotel last night and today ay nagpauloy sila magbyahe. 

"Baby we can't go back home. We still have other places to go pa." Sagot ng mommy niya while busy driving. 

"But I promised Hannie na I will be there.." Joshua softly whispered his eyes glistening with tears about to fall. 

Her Mom stops the Car and face her child. 

"Don't cry, baby. I promise na we will attend Hannie's birthday next year and we'll give him gifts. I will call Tita na lang to inform na we can't come today, okay?" 

Joshua softly nodded at his mother. 

After almost 3 hours they arrived at their destination. It was a quiet and good place near a city. 

Busy ang Mommy na Joshua na magayos ng gamit nila. Tahimik lamang ang batang si Joshua na nakaupo sa sala. 

Lumapit ang Mommy nito sa kanya.  
Napansin ni Joshua ang namumuong luha sa mata ng mommy niya kaya he cupped her face using his little hands. 

"Mommy are you okay? Did I do something bad?" Tanong nito. 

"I..I'm Sorry baby." 

Joshua pouted. 

"Why? You did nothing wrong, Mommy." 

"I did, baby...Mommy..only have you now. Papa..went somewhere...far. We need to stay here so Mommy can look for work. We can't go back home. To Hannie and Tita..back there." 

Nalungkot ang batang si Joshua sa narinig pero nakita niya ang lungkot at hirap ng Mommy niya sa harap niya ngayon kaya agad itong nawala sa isip niya at niyakap ang Mommy niya. 

"It's okay Mommy. Shua understood. I'm sure Hannie can understand rin. He's kind. I can see him naman maybe not now pero in the future." Joshua smiled at his mother. Her Mom smiled and embrace him tightly. Thankful for having Joshua as his son. 

So Joshua waits. 

But with the situation him and his Mother in in right now. Malabo atang mangyari ang makita ang kababata niya. 

That is why time flew and Joshua forgets about seeing Hannie. Natabunan siya ng studies, part time works at bagong kaibigan. 

But Joshua never forgot about Jeonghan. Hanggang ngayon naghihintay pa rin siya ng pagkakataon na makabalik at makita ulit ang kababata. 

\---  
"Gago. Jeonghan. Ang tagal mo naman aalis na yung bus!" Sigaw ni Seungcheol sa kaibigan habang parehas na tumatakbo papuntang terminal para tagpuin ang iba pang tropa. 

"Sabihin mo sa bus hintayin ako." Sagot naman ni Jeonghan na chill lang maglakad. Sinamaan siya ng tingin ng kaibigan bago mas biniisan maglakad para iwan ang kaibigan. 

Nang makarating ay nakarinig sila ng reklamo sa ibang tropa. 

"Bilisan niyo yung tingin nung ibang pasahero gusto na pumatay dahil hinarangan ni Mingyu yung pinto para di isara." Reklamo ni Jihoon. Jowa ni Seungcheol. 

"Sorry na, babe. Eto kasing tanga alam na ngayon alis natin kaninang madaling araw lang nagimpake kala mo bakasyon pupuntahan." Reklamo rin ni Seungcheol at umupo sa tabi ni Jihoon. 

Ngumiti at nagwink lang si Jeonghan bago umupo sa gitna ni Seungkwan at Mingyu. Lima sila sa likod ng bus kasama si Wonwoo at Seokmin. 

"Mingyu, nasabihan mo na ba yung may ari ng Apartment na ngayon tayo lilipat?" Tanong ni Seungcheol. 

"Oo naman kuya. Actually schoolmate rin pala natin yun. Binigay daw sa kanya ng magulang niya kaso di niya magagamit. Richkid ata. Mej sabog nga lang pero okay naman." 

Napatango na lang siya kahit medyo duda siya sa sinabi ni Mingyu. No choice sila andito na sila e. 

"Kuya Jeonghan, okay ka lang ba?" Tanong ni Seungkwan ng mapansin na parang matamlay ang nakasanayan na prankster sa tropa. 

Medyo nagulat si Jeonghan pero agad rin ito ngumiti ng nakakaloko sa tropa. 

"Bakit? Concern ka ba Seungkwannie? Ang baby ko big boy na~" 

"Sana pala di na ko nagtanong."   
Nagsimula na magingay at mag asaran ang magkakaibigan ng magupisa ang byahe. 

Natahimik ulit si Jeonghan habang nakatingin sa bintana. 

Natatakot si Jeonghan. Aalis siya sa lugar na kinalakihan niya. Sa tahanan niya. Natatakot siya sa ibang lugar na pupuntahan niya. 

Pero napaisip siya. 

'Natakot rin ba siya nung umalis siya?' 

Nawala sa isipan niya ang mga bagay na yun ng marinig ang tawanan ng tropa ng mabilaukan si Seokmin ng biglang nagbreak yung bus habang susubo sana ito ng candy. 

Napangiti si Jeonghan. Nawala ang takot niya ng marealize na hindi siya magisa na sasabak sa panibagong journey niya sa buhay. Ibang lugar man ang pupuntahan pero parehong mga tao pa rin ang kasama niya. 

\---- 

"Mom, what time ka uuwi mamaya?" Tanong ni Joshua sa Mommy niya ng makita itong papalis na. 

"I'll be late,hun. So you can just eat outside bago ka umuwi." Sagot ng Mommy niya bago siya nito yakapin para magpaalam. 

"Nope. I'll just make dinner dito para may kainin ka rin pag uwi mo, Ma." 

His Mom look at him with soft eyes and kiss him on the cheek. 

"Thank you, hun. For staying here with me." 

Ngumiti si Joshua at niyakap ang ina. 

"I love you, Mom. Take care and wag mo kalimutan kumain ng lunch." 

"Okay ikaw rin. Ingat ka. And don't forget to text me when you arrive at your univ ha. Kaya mo yan nak! Fighting!" 

Joshua laughs at his Mom and wave her goodbye. 

His Mother works as a Nurse at a nearby Hospital. Althought medyo nakakaraos naman sila pareho. Tumutulong pa rin si Joshua by having part time works while studying para makabawas sa bayarin nilang mag ina. Gusto niya lang makabawas kahit sa mga school expenses niya lalo na at college student na siya ngayon. 

Joshua meets up with his friends later that day bago dumiretso sa University na papasukan nila. 

"Yow Josh. Wazzup?" Tanong ng tropa na si Hansol kasama ang iba na sila Minghao, Soonyoung at ang pinakabata na si Chan. 

"Fine medyo kabado lang. Asan si Jun?" Tanong ni Joshua sa nawawalang kaibigan. 

"May bago kasi siyang tenants kakadating lang kahapon and bago lang sila dito kaya sinamahan niya muna today papunta sa university same school lang kasi satin." Sagot naman ni Minghao. 

Mabilis na natapos ang araw na puno lang introductions ang bumungad sa parehong grupo ng magkakaibigan. Parehas na gusto na lamang makauwi sa sobrang boring at pagod kahit na tumunganga lang naman sila buong araw. 

School ends at sumabay na si Jun sa kanyang mga kaibigan para umuwi. 

"Kamusta naman bagong tenants mo?" Tanong ni Joshua. 

"Oks lang. Mababait naman medyo weird lang iba sa kanila." Sagot ni Jun at umakbay kay Minghao. 

"Coming from you talaga yung weird ha." Natatawang sagot ni Minghao. 

"Ay speaking of tenants. Diba dun ka na rin nakatira sa building na yon? Baka naman pa housewarming party ka naman dude." Asar ni Vernon. 

"Sagot ko na drinks." Dagdag ni Soonyoung. 

"Ako na sa pizza and chicken." Dagdag rin ni Joshua. 

"Ako na sa...sa...ako na lang maglinis?" Natatawang sabi ni Vernon. 

"Tanga ikaw sa movies. Ako na tagahatid lagi naman ako tagalinis ng kalat mga hayup kayo." Inis na sabi ni Minghao. 

"Edi wala na lang uwian. This weekend may mga kwarto pa naman sa unit ko." Sagot ni Jun. 

"Sana all na lang talaga." Natatawang sabi ng buonf barkada. 

Weekdays passed at dumating na ang pinakainaabangan ng lahat. 

Pumayag naman ang nanay ni Joshua sa magaganap na sleepover at kasalukuyang hinahanap ni Joshua ang unit ni Junhui. 

Nasa harap na siya ng 3 story building na iniscreenshot niya pa from google. Kanina pa tawag ng tawag ang barkada niya dahil siya na lang ang wala. Puro chat na rin nila ang laman ng phone niya. 

Dahil sa init at sobrang daming dala na foods at gamit pinatay nalang ni Joshua ang phone dahil naiirita siya sa ingay ng barkada. 

Pagkarating sa harap ng pintuan ng bahay ay agad na kinatok ni Joshua ang pintuan. 

"HOY MGA HAYOP BUKSAN NIYO!" Sigaw pa nito. 

Nakarinig si Joshua ng mga yabag ng paa galing sa loob at ready na sana siya sumigaw ng magulat siya dahil ibang tao at di niya kilala ang nagbukas ng pinto. 

"ANG INE---oh...hi." Yan na lang ang nasabi niya ng makita ang lalaki. 

Medyo matangkad ito at matangos ang ilong. Di mapagkakaila ni Joshua na gwapo ang nasa harap niya ngayon. 

"Sorry. Sino po sila?" Tanong ng binata. Napasara bukas ang bibig ni Joshua dahil hiyang hiya siya sa sinigaw niya kanina. 

"Ah..eh.. namali ata ako ng unit. Sa taas ba yung unit ni Jun? Kaibigan niya kasi ako." Sagot ni Joshua. 

Nanlaki ang mata ng lalaki at binigyan ng ngiti si Joshua. Literal na sunshine ata ang nakita ni Joshua sa ngiti na yon. 

"Ganon ba? Oo namali ka nga sa taas kasi siya. Gusto mo tulungan na kita sa dala mo?" Tanong pa nito. Nakarinig si Joshua ng yapak pa galing sa loob ng unit ng lalaki. 

Umiling si Joshua. 

"Nope. Hindi na. Kaya ko na." Ngumiti si Joshua. At akmang dadalhin na ang mga gamit ng naunan na itong buhatin ng lalaki. 

"Okay lang, Seokmin nga pala. Isa ko sa bagong tenants ni Jun." 

'....ang pogi...' isip isip ni Joshua. 

"Oh. Okay if you insist. Joshua na lang." 

Nang tinutulungan na siya ni Seokmin buhatin ang mga dala ay biglang may lumabas sa pintuan. Nagsalita eto pero natigil rin ng biglang magtama ang tingin nila ni Joshua. 

"Seok ang tagal mo. Sino b----" 

Sa sobrang gulat ay nabitawan ni Joshua ang dala dalang 3 large pizza boxes sa paanan niya kaya napahiyaw siya sa sakit kasi ang bigat at ang init rin nun. Nakatsinelas pa man din siya. 

Agad na lumapit ang dalawang lalaki sa kanya. 

"Okay ka lang?" Sabay na tanong ng dalawa. 

Pero sa isang tao lang nakatingin si Joshua. 

Kay Jeonghan. Kay Hannie. 

"Aray. Shit." 

Napababa naman galing sa unit ni Jun sila Minghao ng marinig ang boses ng tropa nila. 

"Dude what are you doing here?" Tanong ni Vernon. Habang pinupulot ang pizza boxes sa lapag. Kinuha na rin ni Soonyoung at Jun ang ibang gamit nito si Minghao at Chan naman ay inalalayan siya. 

Di agad nakasagot si Joshua at napadapo ang tingin sa lalaki na kasalukuyang kausap si Seokmin at papasok na sa unit nila. Di man lang siya nito binalingan pa ng tingin bago nito sinara ang pinto muli. 

Pagdating sa unit ni Jun ay nakatulala lang si Joshua. Di niya alam kung anong mararamdaman. After how many years dito niya lang pala ulit makikita si Jeonghan. Ang kababata niya. 

Ang pinagtataka ni Joshua ay bakit parang wala itong reaksyon. Para bang di na siya nito kilala? Dahil ba sobrang tagal na ng huli sila nagkita kaya nakalimutan na siya nito. Pero bakit si Joshua? Napafacepalm na lang si Joshua. Sumasakit ang ulo niya. 

Mas lalo lang sumasakit ang ulo niya ng biglang nilalabas nf barkada niya ang mga foods and drinks na hinanda nila paakyat ng rooftop. 

"Hoy anong ginagawa niyo?" Tanong nito sa mga kaibigan. 

"Inaya ni Jun yung mga tenants sa baba Kuya. The more the merrier magaling daw magluto yung isa dun. Pogi pa yung isa kaya gumalaw ka na jan. Sayang!" Natatawang sagot ni Soonyoung at tumawa pa. 

Gusto ng maiyak ni Joshua sa nangyayari. 

Naglatag na lang sila ng mat sa sahig at kanya kanyang upuan na lang. 

Nagulat si Joshua ng tumabi sa kanya si Seokmin. Mabait at bubbly naman ang binata kaya pinabayaan na lang ni Joshua. 

Ayaw tumingin ni Joshua kay Jeonghan nakaupo sa tapat niya. Nagpakilala na rin ang lahat sa isa't-isa at makalipas ang ilang minuto lang ay medyo nagkamabutihan na rin ang dalawang tropa. 

Nakikita ni Joshua na natural ang mga aksyon at galaw ni Jeonghan. Kanina na inalok pa siya nito ng alak ay para bang di talaga siya kilala ni Jeonghan. 

Di alam ni Joshua kung dahil lang sa alak pero may somehing sa loob ni Joshua ang disappointed at para bang nadismaya. All this time gusto makita ni Joshua ang nakababata. Nakatago pa nga ang regalo sana ni Joshua nung huling birthday ni Jeonghan bago sila umalis nung bata pa sila. Isang framed Picture nilang dalawa pagkatapos magpropose ng 6 years old na si Jeonghan sa batang si Joshua. 

Dahil likas na soft hearted at emotional ang binata ay parang tutulo na ang luha nito. Kaya agad na nagexcuse ang binata na inaantok at pagod na siya. 

"Vern. I'll go ahead sa unit ni Jun. Medyo nahihilo na ko. Tawagan ko pa si Mom." 

Medyo marami na rin nainom si Joshua kaya pagewang gewang na rin ito. 

Di napansin ni Joshua na may nakasunod sa kanya hanggang sa sumandal siya sa pintuan ng unit ni Jun. Sa sobrang lasing ay di niya magawang buksan ito. 

Sa sobrang frustrate ay napaupo na lang siya sa labas ng pintuan. 

Kinuha ni Joshua ang phone at tinawagan ang Ina. 

Ilang rings pa lang ay agad na sinagot ito ng Mommy niya. 

"Anak why? It's 3AM na. What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sunod sunod na tanong ng nanay niya. 

Narinig ni Joshua ang pamilyar na tunog ng Hospital Machines narinig niya pa nga ang mahinang tunog ng ambulance. 

Nasa trabaho nga pala ang nanay niya. Lahat ng rants at hinanakita na gusto sana ishare ni Joshua ay nawala. Para bang nagising siya sa ķatotohanan at nawala lahat ng alkohol sa katawan niya. 

Kasalukuyang pagod at puyat ang Mommy niya para sa future nilang dalawa habang si Joshua ay balak sana maglabas ng hinanakit kung bakit ba kailangan nila umalis dati. Para sa isang lalaki. Para kay Jeonghan. 

Napangiti si Joshua at umiling. Tuluyan ng tumulo ang luha niya na kanina niya pa pinipigilan. 

"Wala, Mom. I'm just checking if okay ka lang? Don't forget to eat and take a rest okay?" Sagot nito. 

He can hear someone on the other side of the phone calling his Mother's name. And Joshua smiled proudly. His Mother is someone's Hero and he's sure of that. 

"I'm okay, Sweetie. But I need to go now. Wag kalimutan magbrush before sleep okay? Love you." Reply ng Mommy niya. 

"I love you too, Mom...so much." He can hear his Mother's soft breathing sa kabilang line. 

"Thank you, love. For everything." Joshua hums before he ended the call bago pa marinig ng Mommy niya ang mga hikbi niya. 

Joshua curled himself into a ball and silently cries. 

Pagod na siya. Not physically but emotionally. 

He is loved by his mother and friends. Pero minsan nakakaubos na lang without any reason. 

Maybe because he longed for something. For someone. 

For a father...for a family..For a friend...for a loved one... 

Napagod lang si Joshua. Hindi siya susuko pero minsan gusto niya na lang magtago. Magpahinga kasi minsan di niya na kaya. 

Before Joshua can even reach his breaking point someone sits beside him. Naramdaman niya rin ang jacket na pinatong sa kanya ng taong tumabi sa kanya. 

"Sabi mo hilo ka lang. Last time kasi na tanda ko pag hilo sumusuka. Hindi umiiyak." 

Napaangat si Joshua ng tingin na marinig ang pamilyar na boses. 

"J..jeonghan.." 

Nanatiling nakatingin si Jeonghan sa langit. 

"Bakit ka andito?" Tanong ni Joshua and wipe his tears. 

"Kasi andito ka." Simpleng sagot nito. 

Bumalik ang pagkadismaya ni Joshua. Naalala niya na di pala siya nakikilala ni Jeonghan. 

"I'm okay, Jeonghan. And besides di tayo masyado close so you can come and join the others upstairs." 

Tatayo na sana si Joshua para pumasok sa loob ng unit ng biglang magsalita si Jeonghan. 

"Ilan ba? 5? 8? 10? Or 11? Hanggang ngayon aalis ka pa rin ng walang dahilan?" Tanong nito at tumingin diretso sa mata ni Joshua. 

"...h..ha?" Di makapaniwalang tanong ni Joshua. 

"Tanong ko lang kung ilang birthday ko na ba yung nilagpasan mo...Joshuji." 

Di napigilan ni Joshua ang mga luha na tumulo sa mata niya ng sabihin yun ni Jeonghan. 

"I..I'm sorr---" 

Bago pa man din matapos ni Joshua ang sasabihin ay niyakap na siya ni Jeonghan. 

"Bago ka pa man din mag sorry. Pinapatawad na kita. Kahit unang birthday ko pa lang na di ka pumunta pinatawad na kita. Kahit alam kong di ka na babalik nung nagpaalam ka dati pinatawad na kita." 

Walang nagawa si Joshua but to cry. He keep on whispering apologies to Jeonghan. 

"..Sorry Hannie.. I am so sorry." 

"Kahit di ko alam ang rason kung bakit napunta tayo sa ganito. Alam ko na yung rason na yun importante kasi nakita ko kung gaano ka nahihirapan ngayon." 

Jeonghan wipes his tears from falling nonstop and even landed butterfly kisses on his cheeks para lang tumigil na siya sa pag iyak. 

"Sorry. ..Sinubukan ko naman bumalik..pero ang hirap." Mahinang bulong ni Joshua. 

"Shh..It's okay. Kaya nga ako narito ngayon. Kaya nga nagsikap ako." 

Jeonghan kisses Joshua's forehead. Before he stares straight into his eyes. 

"Kasi andito ka." Jeonghan close the gap between them by sealing it with a kiss. 

No words needed. Just young emotions that turned into a well molded longing for each other. A simple admiration that turned into a beautiful love between two bestfriends.

Later that night, when Jeonghan have Joshua sleeping soundly beside him. 

Someone called Jeonghan. 

"Is he okay na anak?" Tanong ng Mommy ni Joshua. 

"Yes, Ma. I'm with him. Medyo pagod lang po siya kakaiyak." Sagot ng binata. 

"I'm glad. Thank you Jeonghan. He needs you. Alam ko na ikaw lang ang kailangan niya." 

Jeonghan softly caress Joshua's cheeks. 

"Hindi, Ma. He needs you. He loves you more than he loves me. Pero thankful po ako sa chance na binigay niyo sakin." 

"I know, anak. Sorry ulit kung biglaan na lang ang pag alis namin back then. I know kahit bata pa lang kayo. I can see how much you cherish each other. And I feel so stupid for not thinking about his happiness your happiness. Kaya now. I want you to be with him. I want you both to be happy." 

"Thank you, Ma. Mahal ko po anak niyo. Babawiin ko po lahat ng oras na nasayang namin." 

"Osya sige. I need to rest na. Give him medicine pag gising niya. Maarte yan kaya goodluck anak. Ingat kayo." Jeonghan laughs. 

"Okay Ma. Ikaw rin wag papagod. Love you po." 

After the call, Jeonghan stares at the man before him for almost half an hour bago niya ito samahan sa pagtulog. 

Finally. 

Inisip ni Jeonghan na siguro eto na yung sumarry ng lahat ng naipong regalo ni Joshua para sa kanya. 

Ang sarili niya. 

Jeonghan smiled and wrap his arms around Joshua tightly before falling asleep.


End file.
